The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida, typically grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lilac Fox’.
The new Dahlia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Dahlia hybrida ‘Zundert Mystery Fox’, not patented. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Zundert Mystery Fox’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Lisse, The Netherlands in 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by cuttings since the spring of 2008 in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lisse, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.